Alexandra Phillips
by fantasyfreak23
Summary: What if some one else came with Chuck to Planet 51? What will change? What will stay the same? And most importantly, why do they hate each other so much?


Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of Planet 51. I hope that is clear.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked into my headset.

"Relax, babe!" He responded, turning to face me. "It's not like I'm gonna have to fight for my life against some aliens or something."

"Still, I don't want you to be compromised on this mission."

He slowly stepped toward me until I could see the green specs in his eyes. "Oh, so you're worried about me," he said with a smirk.

"No," I stated with finality. "I just don't want to drag your useless body back to Kennedy. Oh wait, I have to do that anyway." As I pushed on his chest so there would be more distance between us, I noticed that his right-hand glove was not secured properly.

I reached over to fix it. "You're just lucky that it was _me _that was assigned to this mission with you. No one else would have put up with your nonsense." I emphasized the last word by forcing his hand down at his side. I turned to the control panel by the door, starting to put in the final codes.

"You've been saying that ever since we got on this ship," he said, putting his helmet on and locking it on with a hiss.

"And I will _keep _saying it until it sticks in that pea-sized brain of yours." I turned away from the door and put my helmet on as well, completing my space suit. Although it was Chuck who was staking the flag into this new planet, I still had to put on my suit as there weren't any air lock chambers in our small ship.

"Ouch, that hurts! You know what, I'm not talking to you anymore." He crossed his arms and turned away from me.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"God, you are so childish!" I said in frustration. I reached over for the flag that was leaning on the side of the wall. I shoved it in front of his face. "Now go do your job so we can go home."

He snatched the pole out of my hands. "You're not the boss of me!"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "First of all, I _am _the boss of you. I'm the one who spent 4 years in the military and countless more saving your butt out of situations that _you _got yourself into. And second, I thought that you weren't speaking to me, _Charlie._"

He had his mouth opened in protest, and promptly closed it and glared at me in hatred as I used my nickname for him. He turned away from me and motioned to the door, mumbling under his breath.

I rolled my eyes and pressed the red button beside me on the wall. The hatch door opened with a hiss.

Chuck took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before finally stepping down the stairs inlaid on the door.

As he was marching forward, I could hear him humming to himself. I rolled my eyes as I sat down in a chair that was attached to the circular wall of the ship.

I heard him get to the climax of the song when I also heard something peculiar. Something that didn't come from Chuck. Something that sounded like a _rubber duck. _

_That's not right, _I thought to myself. I snapped my head toward the hatch, and was astounded at what I saw.

I surveyed the situation within a matter of seconds, just as I was trained to do. But I was not trained for this kind of situation.

There were houses. _Houses, _on a planet that was only supposed to have rocks. It looked like a regular suburban town from Earth, only the architecture was more rounded. There were also green beings with 50's clothes on staring at Chuck with wide eyes.

Wait, Chuck!

He was just standing there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. How stupid can he be?

"Don't just stand there, you idiot! RUN!"

I didn't have to tell him twice. I just wished that he had the common sense to actually run toward the ship. But no, instead he shot off like a bullet into some bushes.

I growled in frustration and sprinted off after him. _Why me…_

* * *

So, how was it? Please review, as the response I get will decide whether or not I will continue this or not. And I promise, if I do decide to continue, the chapters will be much longer. This is just a test to see of anyone will like it, has any problems with it, suggestions, etc.

Review please!


End file.
